Automating data processing tasks can be an effective way to achieve efficient and accurate data analysis results. However, automating data processing tasks can be difficult if multiple computing devices that are used to process the data have incompatible operating systems, applications, and/or the like. In certain situations, it may be necessary for a user to manually transfer files, run analysis programs, format data, and/or the like, which is less efficient and may introduce errors into the data analysis process. Moreover, manually performing the data analysis process may require the user to log into multiple computing devices to perform the data analysis instead of being able to monitor the data analysis process from a single computing device.